


Pax Romana

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gender Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Calista Potter has memories from a past life. A life in which she was Rowena Ravenclaw. Will she find the other founders and the rest of her family in this life? Or will she be reborn alone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A story about reincarnation…how interesting. This is a fem!Harry/Hannah (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff) Neville/Blaise (Gryffindor/Slytherin) Ginny/Draco Luna/Hermione. If you don’t approve of these pairings, don’t read this story! 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Prologue

Calista did not utter a single cry upon birth—plus, she remembered her birth. And if that isn’t psychologically damaging, what is? 

She knew she had cried when she was Rowena, as her parents at the time had often commented on the size of her lungs, which never seemed to shrink. It was true that as a small child, Rowena Ravenclaw was quite the screamer…er, not that way, you pervert. 

At any perceived insult, she had been liable to begin shrieking like a banshee. But, as an adult she had grown out of it. And Calista wasn’t like that at all. In fact she had been quite happy remaining completely silent as her mouth did not appear capable of making the sounds she wished it to. 

When Voldemort had killed her parents, she had cried. She had loved mum and dad—James and Lily—very much. And she wanted her uncles—Sirius and Remus, not Peter, that man creeped her out—plus she did not like the strange, cruelly handsome man with dark eyes. Even if he did remind her of an old friend, Salazar Slytherin. Except without the kindness that had drawn her to him and created such a close bond of friendship between the two. 

Then he had died...or exploded, whatever. Then she was sent to live with her muggle relatives, a bunch of muggle bastards. And she had been well-behaved, for that was her way. Okay, that wasn’t quite true. She had tormented them a bit, in small, unnoticeable ways. Just little pranks, though that was more Godric’s style than her own. 

But you don’t care about her early life, you want to know about when she was a witch. Very well--it all began with a letter.


End file.
